


Boredom Can Drive Anyone Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BORED oh wow is he, Board Games, Drabble, Fluff, Games, Gen, Humour, Sillyness, bored, johnlock is you squint REALLY hard, just banter, monopoly, only dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The fuck did you do Sherlock? I wasn’t even gone for a minute. How can you have our flat up in flames in under a minute?”</p><p>“In my defence you had just taxed me £1,000 so I was especially cross.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Can Drive Anyone Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble I wrote years ago that's been refreshed a bit. Leave a comment if you liked it!

 “Oh my God Sherlock, if you say it one more time I will castrate you with this butter knife. I swear I’ll do it!”

“But Jooohn, I’m-“

“Don’t say it!”

“-BORED!”

“God dammit! Okay - fine, go text Lestrade or something.”

“Don’t be stupid John, there hasn’t been anything rating more than a six for a month. Now stop making idiotic suggestions and entertain me!”

“ _Entertain_ you?! You’re a bloody child, do you know that?”

“You’ve certainly endeavoured to drill that little fact into my brain, which - by the way - is rotting in its own putrid juices!”

“That’s disgusting Sherlock!”

“We wouldn’t even be having this argument if you hadn’t chucked out all of my ‘disgusting’ experiments!”

“There were going mouldy! It was unhygienic!”

 “I was GROWING MOULD! It’s supposed to be like that you colossal halfwit!”

“That’s it Sherlock, if you’re going to behave like a spoilt child you are going to be treated like one!”

“Where are you going? Hey, get back here you haven’t found something for me to do yet! Dammit John I had been growing that mould for weeks-…what the hell is this?”

“Monopoly. You and I are going to play a fun game of Monopoly and it will entertain you. It’s hard enough to keep even _you_ occupied.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I am. Sit down, Sherlock Holmes.”

xxx

“The fuck did you do Sherlock? I wasn’t even gone for a minute. How can you have our flat up in flames in under a minute?”

“In my defence you had just taxed me £1,000 so I was especially cross.”

“Where are we gonna stay while they’re repairing the flat?”

“I’m sure Mycroft won’t mind if we dipped into his savings. Oh fancy that, I already have his credit card.”

“You glorious bastard.”


End file.
